The Power Of A Kiss
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: JackFreya  SUMMARY: a Tok'ra love tale about love naturally, devotion, happiness... NOT...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The Power Of A Kiss

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Jack/Freya

TIMELINE: after Frozen

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show Stargate: SG-1 are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is the shipper version of this part and follows "There he goes again." The prequel is a short story and recommended to be read first so you know what it's about. If I get a sufficient number of reviews I'll write a non-shipper version and a sequel.

SUMMARY: a Tok'ra love tale about love (naturally), devotion, happiness... NOT.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Colonel O'Neill!"

Jack was abruptly broken out of his argument with Kanaan over something very important by the familiar voice of a certain female Tok'ra.

He spun on his heels to see her approaching him at a fast pace.

"How can I help you, Freya? Or is it Anise?"

Okay, so the constant nagging from his not-so-little-nor-cute hitch-hiker had finally gotten him to be nicer to the two... uh... women?

He was immensely glad that Kanaan was more male-like than female-like, but especially that Kanaan's mate... er.. wife... was a snake that took female-only hosts.

Sure, he was no adoring fan of the lovely scientist that had gotten him into so much trouble, but if his snake had to have a mate and his body had to be kissing that mate, he was glad that the other host was a woman, especially an attractive woman, and not a man. He would still rather be stuck in this predicament with Freya than with the other possibility. He just didn't swing that way and he'd flatten anyone who'd dare suggest the opposite.

Of course, he'd rather have been in this predicament with Sam, but he knew that he would never have a chance with her, no matter how much he loved her. She'd made it perfectly clear that day in the iso room that she didn't want a relationship with him, valued her career more than she cared for him and didn't want to risk, much less sacrifice, it for the likes of him.

She was probably waiting for some younger guy, one without all the issues and the baggage that Jack had and one a relationship with wouldn't require she sacrifice even a little of her precious career. Someone that would give her the normal life at the moment she'd decide she wants it and would be more like a puppy than a grown up strong man that she couldn't mold to her own wishes and desires.

Cause after all, isn't that what most, if not every, woman wants to do to the man she hooks up with? 'Train' him, change him, to make him fit her ideas of what he should be like?

So, he was just an old fool wasting his precious last years of that window of opportunity to find a woman to spend the rest of his life with, and possibly even have a family again, by pining for a younger woman that didn't want him.

For cryin' out loud, the only reason she'd asked him to take the snake was because of the intel it had for the Tok'ra and not because she couldn't bear to lose him, Jack. She hadn't even cried at the fact that he'd been about to die soon.

Okay, so he was bitter, very bitter, but 5 years of a mounting sexual frustration and unrequited love will do that to a guy.

"May I have a moment of your time, Jack?"

The use of his personal name had his eyebrows climbing to the skies and made it clear to him that the matter was indeed serious.

"Okaaay..."

He glanced around, then dragged her into a conveniently-near storage room.

"Soo..." he prompted, drawing a confused look from her.

"Oh fer cryin' out loud!" he finally exclaimed "What did you want to talk about? The weather in these nice..." he waved his hand about and looked around faltering "... crystal tunnels? The amazing food in the commissary?" He then brightened up. "Fishing? Are there any fish on the planet?"

"I'm pregnant."

The abrupt declaration brought him up short.

Okay... so that wasn't what he'd expected... A little voice in the back of his head was doing a victory dance because it would mean that she wouldn't be dogging him anymore, being pregnant with another guy's kid. Kanaan, on the other hand, was for some reason laughing his snakey ass off.

' Shut up, you snake. '

- Sure thing, snakehead. - Kanaan knew it bothered Jack to be called that, because it was now true, no matter how temporary it was. And it also seemed that Jack's influence had mellowed him and let his evil, evil side out.

On the outside, Jack blinked, taken aback. "Uh, congratulations." it sounded more as a question than a statement.

"Thank you." she was still standing there, staring at him so intently that it unnerved him. This woman and her forwardness had always unnerved him. After spending the last five years around the woman who was so successful in pretending to feel nothing for him from fear that the wrong people would notice that she'd eventually even convinced him, he was certainly not used anymore to women who were direct and clear in their wish to be with him and thus had no idea how to respond or act.

Why was Freya still hanging around if she'd told him what she'd intended to? What did she expect of him? Fight for her honor? To kill the guy for knocking her up against her wishes? Cry? Challenge the guy (or was it the snake that had done the deed) to a duel and the winner would get her? Throw himself off a bridge because she was now pregnant with another guy's kid? Well, first he'd have to find a bridge on this damn desert planet...

Oooh... she was probably waiting for him to ask about the identity of the father.

"So, who's the lucky snakehead?" he winced at the name he used, but now that he was one of them, it didn't really have the bite that it'd once had.

"You." she said simply.

"Aaah!" he held up a finger. "Stop right there, sister! How can I be the father? We never did anything." he stammered ".. like that. Ever. Here. In these wonderful tunnels."

"We kissed." she said simply.

"Therefore?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I am not a human." explained Freya. As if that explained everything...

"Ya think?" Jack motioned with his hand for her to continue.

"We do not propagate the same as humans do anymore. 125 years ago my race, then still human, was almost extinct due to low birth rate and managed to preserve only through genetic engineering. Though we still have the same sexual organs as we did before and can thus still enjoy intercourse and get pregnant that way, sexual intercourse is no longer needed for impregnation." she stated in her calm scientist tone, the ones Carter used when she was explaining something, but wasn't entirely enthusiastic about it.

He was sure he'd never again ask Carter to explain anything to him, the memory of this talk would probably be too much.

That is, if he ever went back to Earth...

-----------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!

come on, guys, I got only 1 review for the prequel with 200+ hits


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to **SJAuthor** and **BettyHall223** for taking the time to review.

Yay, passed the last obligatory exam that is needed to enter the last year of college today. I'm still walking on clouds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He may not have wanted to have kids with Freya, but he wasn't one of those scumbags that leave a woman once they get her pregnant. His parents had raised him better than that and, even though he'd gotten rid of the unneeded burden that religion brings a person sometimes, he still had a strict moral code regarding his personal life and, since he'd gotten posted to the SGC, his professional life too. Black Ops don't allow a person to have a moral code or anything that would get in the way of successfully completing missions, after all...

Now he was in a quandary: leaving a woman pregnant with his baby was against everything he ever believed in or stood for. Not to mention the fact that he'd never wanted a child of his to grow up with it's father and that this was a second chance, a second chance he'd believed lost to him forever.

But how to compensate his role at the SGC, and his duties to Earth, with the new role of Freya's child's father? How did child support work with the Tok'ra anyway? Did they even have it?

It's not like they had a monetary system, but they did have resources and funds, with which they bribed local officials on planets, acquired further resources or ships or computers or spare parts, but among themselves they didn't have regular stuff-for-money trade developed.

Actually, looking at it, apart from a few smaller private possessions, everything was public property.

Looking at it politically and socially, their regime was more in the way of communism, not Stalin's version of communism, but the true, pure communism that it's founders had had in mind.

Everything, except for the personal things, was public property and anyone could take what they needed without having to pay for it and everyone was working not for themselves, but for the good of the entire society.

The fact that the Tok'ra, that were higher evolved than humans had socialism as their social and political system made Jack bemused.

Were then the humans not taking steps backwards instead of forward in their development with capitalism if all so-much higher evolved cultures (Tollan, Nox, Asgard, Tok'ra,...) had just the opposite system? Does not a society advance further and faster if everything is in the hands of the people, if everyone is working for the good of everyone, instead of everything being in the hands of corporations and few rich, powerful, boundlessly greedy and corrupt individuals, who exploit their workers like slaves just to get even more powerful, rich, greedy and corrupt?

Therefore, how does child support work in a society which has no monetary system to make regular contributions to it's mother to help cover the child's material needs, when the father can not be a full-time part of the baby's and mother's life, which is how it works in money-based countries; in a society where people work together as an organization, but which they are not, and not the society that they are, and where a person can just acquire something that they need without having to pay for it...

He'd never wanted to be a part-time Dad, it had been just something that his job had turned him into, but how would they arrange custody and how would they arrange the times he'd have with the kid?

Jack and Freya were living on different planets, one of them was constantly moving and living in secrecy, while being under the constant threat of a Goa'uld attack, and the other was needed at the SGC. Or was he?

By all reports Earth was still whole and unscathed and not one of his friends had stopped by to check on him as to how he was while Jack'd been here, so they must've been going along without him quite well...

-----------------------------------------------------

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Freya's deeper explanation of the topic of her people's reproductive system.

"With the genetic modifications that were undertaken, now all it takes for a successful impregnation is a basic transference of bodily fluids during the time of the woman's fertility."

"So, you're telling me you did this on purpose!?" he exclaimed flabbergasted.

"No, I didn't." she answered firmly.

"But _you _kissed _me_, so _you _are the one that is responsible for that." then something occured to him. "Wait a minute. Are you saying that we already have a kid!?"

"No, YOU are the one responsible for my condition. And why would we have another offspring already?"

"What do you mean, _I_ am the one responsible? And would you be gracious enough to remember the time you accosted me in my holding cell during that whole Za'tarc thing?" he was slowly getting upset.

"We do not have another child, because there were no tongues involved that time."

Her statement took the wind out of his sails. "Huh?"

"For the impregnation to occur, the kiss has to include tongues. Because of the modifications we women now have DNA receptors in our tongues that upon contact with the male's, and male's only, tongue takes a sample of his DNA and transfers the gene information to the organ that injects that sample in a pure energy-like form into the waiting, fertile egg. And, if you'd remember, _you_ got the tongues involved in the commissary yesterday, not me. So, it's _your_ fault that I'm in this situation."

Yep, there was that pissed-off look that he still remembered from Sara when he did something wrong.

He could still remember that moment that he'd lost his self-control for a second and gave into the kiss. It must've been then and Anise must've told her about the pregnancy. The symbiote must've known the second the impregnation had happened. He fully understood why it'd taken Freya a day to tell him, she'd probably been in shock until now.

' Oh, crap, so it is my fault after all. ' he dragged his hands over his face and through his hair, mussing them even more.

The only reply he got from Kanaan was laughter.

' Did you know about this special upgrade she has? '

- Yup. -

' For cryin' out loud! Why the hell didn't you warn me or stop me? Or tell me after the fact? '

- I was too late to act, you were too fast. You know, since I've been blended with you I've considered you a fast tongue, but until then I never knew how right I was. - then he broke up laughing again, while Jack mentally glared at him.

Then he thought of something that shot alarm through him and effectively quieted his roommate.

"Wait a minute, won't that make the baby a Harcesis, with both of us being hosts?" okay, so he wasn't sold on having a kid with Freya, but it was his kid after all and he couldn't help but be immediately protective of it. The memories of Shifu were still too clear and he wasn't gonna let some damn glowbugs take his kid away.

"No." replied Freya and he slumped in relief. "There is no naquada-transference with this type of impregnation and the umbilical cord has very efficient filters that prevent anything other than nutrient- and oxygen-rich blood to pass through, while the naquada is filtered out. The child will not have naquada in it's blood and any naquada that it will get through my breast milk when I'll be nursing it will be purged out of it's body with other excretions. It will also not have a genetic memory of the Tok'ra. There have been 3 other cases of such impregnations where both parents were hosts and the mother was of my species, and all the children were born without both the naquada and the genetic memory."

Jack sighed, adrenalin finally leaving his system. So, the kid wouldn't be sought by the Goa'uld nor by the Ancients and wouldn't have to spend it's life hiding from everyone that would want it's knowledge.

"You should also know that due to the genetic modifications multiple births are normal." she continued, trying to keep her lips from twitching.

"How multiple?" asked Jack with trepidation. He'd been hit with a lot to deal with in just a few minutes and feared what more was there to come.

"Four." she stated simply.

THUD!

Freya stared non-plussed as Jack passed out. It must've been too much for the poor guy to handle.

"I was merely making a joke, it's only one."

She shook her head, finally allowing her lips to curve into a grin and went to fetch medics with a stretcher for Jack.

THE END

REVIEW!

Should I write more along this line or a non-ship version of this part? Review and tell me.


End file.
